


Viper

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [27]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: poetry_ficathon, Gen, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. D.J. writes a poem about the guitarist Viper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here's a new poem I whipped up. It's about the character of Viper from Full House. He was played by David Lipper (who also starred as Jace in the movie She Fought Alone, and he did a fabulous job).
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the stories and poems I cook up from time to time.

Viper

Viper is a really cool and very neat guy.  
There are so many poems about him I can make.  
He's wild, almost like my Uncle Jesse.  
On his arm is a tattoo of a snake.

He plays the guitar really well.  
He plays with his heart and soul.  
He sure loves some really cool songs.  
He knows how to play rock and roll.

I will always remember him.  
I'm sure he will remember me.  
I wasn't sure if I could love again.  
But now I know I can so far as I can see.

A smile spread over DJ's face as she looked over the poem about Viper. From her view it looked really good.  
She hoped Viper would think so too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. And nice feedback is what I prefer in order to write more. :)


End file.
